


oh, you handsome devil

by kleurstof



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Enemies, Enemies to ... something?, M/M, Original Character(s), Own Campaign, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleurstof/pseuds/kleurstof
Summary: The one in which Tyul was the fool all along.





	oh, you handsome devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ledZeppelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledZeppelis/gifts).



The sun was coming down red through the treetops as Tyul was about to rest. He never got a lot of rest. Now, however, with the afterglow of a semi-successful battle washing over him, he could lay his head down if only for a few hours. Tyul got as comfortable as he could on his bedroll, but was not yet able to drift to sleep. Something was bugging him.

That male tiefling. 

Tyul shook his head. Why he’d let the tiefling go free was beyond him. First he exploded a bunch of Tyul’s cohort, then he lied about it, then he tried to somehow make up for it by clumsily patching up the soldiers. With his hands balled, Tyul took a moment to get his breathing under control again.

The tiefling had come to him, later. He’d tried to make amends. Why did he care about Tyul’s opinion, anyway? Tyul was just an army guard, no one ever cared about how he felt. 

With his eyes closed, Tyul remembered the tiefling’s pale eyes staring into his. That tiefling may be a reckless, destructive, dangerous entity, but then what was he? He, Tyul, who had been pushed over the edge so quickly. Mithril guard Tyul who could fight off adult dragons, but was weak against talkative fools. He had given him his ring, for the gods’ sakes.

His fingers automatically found the empty spot where the ring had been. That ring was with someone he was rather sure he couldn’t trust. What would Tyul see if he was that ring right now? Would he see the tiefling burning all his allies alive? Or in the likely chance their mission went awry, the tiefling would be on the opposite end of getting burned. 

Now that was a thought. 

Tyul stirred. The thought of the tiefling being forever out of his life held a certain weight. He didn’t exactly feel pleased. Sure, he wanted the ring back, but that wasn’t it. The thing was, the tiefling was such an enigma. The more Tyul played those scenes through his head, the more difficult he found understanding him. One doesn’t just confidently roar through a crowd of undead and soldier, only to search forgiveness for his deeds moments later. 

Tyul was wearing the skin on his own fingers thin, falling asleep thinking about who it was he’d sent into an early grave.


End file.
